Love song requiem
by nishanightray
Summary: Gouenji's thought about Fubuki in a rainy day


**DISCLAIMER: I don't own either Inazuma Eleven, Gouenji and Fubuki, ot the song, it's "Love song requiem" from Trading Yesterday...**

me: hope you like it! it's a GouenjixFubuki

* * *

_**Love Song Requiem**_

_I die each time you look away  
My heart, my life will never be the same  
This love will take my everything  
One breath, one touch will be the end of me_

What a lame weather… it looked as if it was going to rain.

This is exactly what Gouenji was thinking that morning, He was in a bad mood because He couldn't train with that weather (although He was sure that Endou would still want to!).

He turned and got up. His roommate, Fubuki, wasn't in his futon, on the contrary it was unmade, as if he never slept in there. This thought immediately distressed him: it was typical of Fubuki to make him worry about him.

He decided to dress up and go to the cafeteria: it was empty, except from Aphrodi, Kazemaru and a sleeping Endou with his face nearly into the pudding.

"Are you looking for someone? You seem worried" Kazemaru said. Gouenji nodded, but before he could ask something Aphrodi approached him by grabbing his arm.

"If you want someone to have fun with, I'm ready for you-" he whispered languidly.

"Take some coffee and wake up already, Aphrodi" Gouenji replied without becoming upset, in fact he knew that Aphrodi had low blood pressure so he wouldn't say anything intelligent early in the morning. The blonde guy sulked "You meanie" and sat down. Kazemaru gave him a cup of coffee and Gouenji asked "Have you seen Fubuki?"

"No… I haven't seen him since yesterday morning" Kazemaru answered. Endou woke up in that moment, looked around still drowsy and then stared at Kazemaru.

"Endou, if you have to sleep more, then go to your room" Kazemaru said resigned. Endou didn't seem to understand, in fact as an answer he hugged the other boy and pushed him on the bench, kissing every spot of skin that wasn't covered with clothes.

Kazemaru got red and tried to free himself. Gouenji and Aphrodi watched the two boys with interest, but without doing anything to save Kazemaru: they were thinking about themselves.

Finally Kazemaru kicked Endou and made him fall from the bench: the soccer freak hit his head and remembered something. "I have to train!" He yelled and ran away. Kazemaru, although he was still recovering from the shock, followed him.

In the cafeteria now there were just Gouenji and Aphrodi with his coffee.

The white haired boy was about to go away, when Aphrodi suddenly said "You know… I think I've never known someone who need as much love as Fubuki".

"Why are you telling me this, now?" Gouenji asked, but the blonde guy just said "Hope you find him soon" And went out.

Gouenji stayed still. He felt terribly worried. He knew that when it rained Fubuki never showed up, He would go somewhere to stay alone… But Gouenji couldn't stand the thought of leaving him alone. Fubuki was so fragile, whenever he touched him he was afraid of breaking him as if he was a porcelain doll. He was so fragile and cute, that when their eyes met Gouenji felt like embracing him, violently yet sweetly. Gouenji love everything about Fubuki: his innocent eyes, his calm voice, his hot breathe, his thin yet strong body, his skin that was so pale as if it was never kissed by the sun…

But Fubuki looked hurt when anyone told him they loved him, so how could he possibly tell him? He felt incredibly at fault for loving him so much.

_I die each time you look away  
My heart, my life will never be the same  
This love will take my everything  
One breath, one touch will be the end of me_

He had decided to go to Someoka's in the afternoon, hoping and hoping not to find Fubuki there. He wasn't there.

"I'm happy to see you, but you seem pale and tired. What's the matter?" Someoka asked sitting on his own bed. Gouenji just sat on the pavement. "I'm here to talk about Fubuki. Have you seen him?" he asked quietly. Someoka blinde, then shook his head.

"I'm afraid not. But you know how he is. When it's rainy he never wants others to see him. I think He's near the river, training himself as always" Someoka said, then lowered his eyes and murmured "And then he has that obsession of becoming perfect…"

Gouenji too lowered his eyes. After five minutes, he stood up and said "Thank you" then went away, leaving Someoka a bit frustrated. It had started raining.

Without any other thoughts, he went to the field near the river and stood in the middle, where there were two wore out soccer balls. He took one of them and drew it near his forehead closing his eyes. He felt like he was watching Fubuki training himself, rather he felt his warm coming from the ball and heard his heartbeat. He knew perfectly where Fubuki was, but He didn't want to go there at once. It was raining hard and He was wrenching himself without even knowing why. Fubuki was just like drug to him.

After ten minutes, he kicked away the ball and went under the bridge. He was sure Fubuki was under the bridge, and there he was, curled up because he was old and afraid of thunders.

Gouenji knew why, obviously, and he had a lot f thing he wanted to tell him, even a stupid thing like "Those are thunders, not avalanches, so you don't have to be afraid".

But he said nothing. He knelt down and caressed him oh his hair.

Fubuki jolted and looked up in surprise. "Gouenji…kun…?" He murmured. Gouenji nodded and continued to stare at him: he was beautiful and all wet, he could clearly saw drops in his eyelashes, but didn't know if they was either tears or rain.

He was so intent thinking about that that didn't notice Fubuki jolting because of thunders until he covered his face with hands. "I'm s-sorry, Gouenjikun, b-but I'm so weak" He shuttered. Hw was so fragile… Gouenji felt like his heart was falling to pieces.

"W-without Atsuya, I can't d-do anything… I'm just t-too weak, I'm useful for no one, and no one needs me!" Fubuki cried out "I should j-just disappear!"

"Fubuki" Gouenji said warmly, and made their foreheads to touch. Fubuki choked his tears and wide his eyes in surprise, while Gouenji's fingers enlaced with his.

"G-Gouenjikun" He said, he trembled under his touch and closed his eyes to enjoy the warm.

Gouenji sighed. In their story, there was neither truth or lie, there was neither light or darkness. Yeah, Gouenji was already sure of being fallen in Fubuki's imperfection abyss, and he knew he wanted to drown in him. "Fubuki, I'm sorry" he whispered.

Fubuki opened his eyes confused and said "Uh? For what?" but Gouenji kissed him.

_I die each time you look away  
My heart, my life will never be the same  
This love will take my everything  
One breath, one touch will be the end of me_

Those was stolen moments from time, rain, from that perfection that wasn't real.

Gouenji wanted to embrace him violently yet sweetly, and wanted to kiss him every time their eyes met, and he wanted to say him everything he never told him, like "You know, You're not alone because I'm here for you". He knew that this love was wearing him out and that just one more kiss would break him, but he still kissed Fubuki with all his might.

He wanted to hit him for just have thought of disappearing, and then asking him if he was crying before or it was just the rain. And kissing him feverishly…

"I'm sorry for loving you so much, even thought you're not perfect" He whispered.

_I love you, Fubuki. _

**END**

* * *

Gouenji: WHAT'S THIS!

me: w-what?

Gouenji: you made me look like a masochist having complexes!

me: well usually it's Fubuki the complexed one, so this time i wanted to change

Fubuki: *cries* i'm sorry Gouenjikun! It's all my fault!

Gouenji: don't say that *kisses him* you're my only love

Fubuki: *blushes*

me: owwww cute! please review if you like it! i'm always happy to read your reviews!


End file.
